I'm Here
by Radar Neptunus
Summary: "Aku telah mengetahui kalau kau ada di sini, Akazawa-san." Bisikku, entah kepada siapa. semi-AU. kouichi/izumi fanfiction. cover is not mine. RnR?


_Hei, di mana aku?_

 _Kenapa di sini sangat terang, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Seseorang, adakah seseorang di sini? Tolong aku!_

 _Aku benci terang, sangat membencinya. Adakah seseorang di sana?_

 _Otousan? Okaasan?_

 _Selamatkan aku, aku benci cahaya terang!_

" _Kouichi-kun."_

 _Eh? Siapa di sana? Aku kesulitan melihat._

" _Kouichi-kun ... "_

" _S-siapa? Kumohon keluarkan aku dari sini."_

" _Kou ... ichi ... –kun."_

" _Kumohon jangan menghilang! Selamatkan aku! HEI!"_

"Ko ... – _kun_?"

"Kouichi- _kun_ , bangun!"

"JANGAN!" teriakku kaget. Ah, kenapa seluruh tubuhku basah dan lengket? Apa aku berkeringat? Nenek? Apa yang dilakukan nenek di sini?

"Kouichi- _kun_ , kau sepertinya bermimpi buruk. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya nenek dengan raut cemasnya. Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, menyesuaikan cahaya yang diterima pupil cokelat milikku. Kepalaku terasa pening.

"Minumlah dulu." ujar nenek sambil menyodoriku segelas air putih. Aku menerimanya dengan tangan bergetar dan meminumnya perlahan. Kurilekskan tubuhku yang ikut menegang akibat mimpi buruk tadi.

"Apa kau sakit, Kouichi- _kun_?" tanya nenek lagi. Aku tersenyum lemah demi meyakinkan nenek.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, nek. Jangan khawatir."

"Benarkah? Mau kuambilkan obat?" Yah, nenek memang terlalu mencemaskanku. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Nenek juga tersenyum maklum.

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap sekolah sekarang, Kouichi- _kun_." ujar nenek yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Aku langsung terbangun dari tempat tidur dan lari kelabakan menuju kamar mandi. Dasar, bagaimana bisa aku lupa kalau ini hari pembagian kelas yang baru?

Aku membersihkan badan dan menyikat gigi dengan tergesa-gesa. Walau aku sudah masuk ke SMA Yomikita dan menjadi siswa kelas dua di _san_ a, aku masih belum bisa melupakan tragedi kelas 3-3.

Dengan cepat aku mengusir pikiran tentang tragedi itu. Aku memandang wajahku di cermin kamar mandi, hm, sudah oke.

"Yosh, semangat!" ucapku optimis.

Dengan terburu-buru memakai seragam sekolah, aku tersenyum dalam hati. Setidaknya aku masih bersahabat dengan Misaki, gadis yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang _san_ gat rumit menurutku.

Aku keluar kamar dan menuju ruang makan. Nenek dan kakek sedang meminum teh hijau yang tersedia di meja makan. Aku pun bergabung dengan mereka dan memposisikan diriku di sebelah nenek.

"Selamat pagi, Kouichi- _kun_." sapa nenek dengan wajah hangatnya. Aku tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, nek. Selamat pagi, kek." jawabku yang masih memertahankan senyum. Kakek hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi. Aku mengambil sekepal onigiri untuk sarapan dan memakannya dalam diam. Keheningan menyelimuti karena dalam keluarga kami, itu sudah merupakan adat kebiasaan.

Setelah menghabiskan makananku, aku berdiri mengambil tas, dan berjalan ke depan rumah untuk memakai sepatu. Setelah selesai, aku tak lupa berpamitan.

"Nek, kek, aku berangkat!" ucapku sambil membuka pintu rumah.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Kouichi- _kun_." pe _san_ nenek padaku. Aku kembali menyunggingkan senyum walau tak dilihat nenek. Dengan langkah mantap, aku, Sakakibara Kouichi, menuju ke SMA Yomikita.

* * *

 **Another (アナザー)** **© Ayatsuji Yukito**

 **i'm here** **© radar neptunus**

 **warnings: (semoga tidak) OOC. typo(s) yang tidak disengaja. Semi-AU. Kouichi/Izumi fanfiction. Kouichi's POV.  
**

 _ **I take no profit of making this fanfiction.**_

 ** _Happy reading_ , _minna_ -** _ **san**_ **!**

* * *

"Sakakibara ... Kouichi. Sakakibara ... ah ini dia! Kelas 2-1." ucapku saat meneliti papan pembagian kelas di SMA Yomikita. Kutelusuri lagi orang-orang yang menjadi teman sekelasku satu tahun ke depan.

'Teshigawara Naoya? Aku satu kelas dengannya?' batinku agak terkejut. Tiba-tiba kurasakan bahu kananku ditepuk seseorang.

"Yo, Kouichi. Sepertinya kita sekelas lagi, hehehe." Oh, Naoya. Aku tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ya, sepertinya ini awal yang baik." kataku sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari papan pembagian kelas. Naoya, seperti biasa, hanya nyengir lebar. Aku dan Naoya melangkah meninggalkan papan pengumuman dan menuju kelas baru kami.

"Duduklah di sebelahku, Kouichi." tawar Naoya padaku.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan coba-coba mencontek pekerjaanku." balasku dengan sedikit kekehan. Naoya menjitak kepalaku.

"S-siapa yang ingin menyontek, ha?" bantahnya sambil membuang muka. Aku menepuk pundaknya.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Masuklah duluan." kataku pada Naoya. Aku sedikit mendorong Naoya agar masuk kelas lebih dulu. Naoya mendecih kesal dan berdehem.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya! Salam kenal, aku Naoya Teshigawara dan ini temanku. Kouichi Sakakibara. Mohon bantuannya untuk satu tahun ke depan!"

'Apa yang kau lakukan Naoya bodoh!?'batinku menjerit. Apa-apaan dengan perkenalan ini—terlalu mencolok!

"Kami semua sudah mengenal kalian, Teshigawara, Sakakibara." Ucap seorang cowok berkacamata yang menyadarkanku. Aku malah dibuat terkejut lagi. Bagaimana semuanya mengenalku, padahal aku tidak mengenali satu anak pun—kecuali Naoya yang menganga di sebelahku.

"Selamat datang di kelas 2-1, Sakakibara- _kun_. Teshigawara- _kun_." kata seorang siswi berambut cokelat yang tak kuketahui namanya. Aku makin gugup dan hanya mampu menyunggingkan senyum yang dibuat-buat. Naoya akhirnya kembali sadar.

"Terima kasih, semuanya! Baiklah, kau duduk di sana, Kouichi- _kun_. Aku akan duduk di sebelahmu." tunjuk Naoya pada sebuah bangku paling belakang di baris kedua dari jendela. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan menghampiri meja baruku.

"Haaah, kenapa pagi ini terasa melelahkan, ya?" desahku yang sudah bersandar di kursi tempatku duduk.

Kelas ini ramai, seperti kelas pada umumnya saat tidak ada guru yang mengajar. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas. Dari sudut kanan ke sudut kiri, aku pun memandangi langit-langit kelas. Aku merasa bahwa hari ini akan terjadi sesuatu, entah itu buruk atau baik aku tidak tahu. Hanya merasa saja.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu kelas digeser. Ah, ternyata wali kelas kami yang baru. Dia guru laki-laki dengan penampilan, err ... agak acak-acakan. Rambutnya yang berwarna abu-abu pun tidak tersisir rapi sepertinya.

"Nah, untuk satu tahun ke depan, saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian dan saya mengampu pelajaran olahraga. Mari kita semua bekerja sama." ucap _sensei_ itu dengan datar. Aku yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan kelas pun hanya menompang dagu.

Beberapa saat pandanganku terkunci pada papan tulis putih di depan kelas. Heh, padahal tidak ada yang menarik, kenapa aku menatap papan tulis?

"Sshhh ... "

'O-oi, baru saja aku merasa ada seseorang yang bernapas di tengkukku.' batinku kaget. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru, sampai mataku terpaku pada sosok di sudut kelas—tepat di samping wali kelasku. Aku berkedip tak percaya. Pasti ada yang salah dengan pengelihatanku.

"Kau tidak salah lihat, Sakakibara- _kun_." tegur seseorang. Suara ini ... Misaki?

"Misaki? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku dengan tatapan heran. Gadis pucat itu ternyata duduk di depanku—dan aku tak menyadarinya.

"Ini kelasku yang baru." aku hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuk karena salah tingkah. Aku melihat ke samping wali kelasku, di mana tadi kulihat sosok wanita. Ternyata sosok itu sudah menghilang. Aneh, rasanya familiar, tapi apa? Siapa? Dan mengapa?

"Hei, Misaki. Apa maksudmu kalau aku tidak salah lihat?" bisikku pada Misaki yang menatap lurus ke arah tembok kelas yang di depan. Misaki melirikku tanpa ada ekspresi yang berarti.

" _Dia_ merindukanmu." Ucap Misaki. Ayolah, jangan katakan kalau ada arwah yang jatuh cinta padaku. Aku memegang bahu Misaki, memaksanya menghadap ke belakang lagi.

"Ucapanmu sama sekali tak membantuku." Jawabku kesal. Misaki masih mempertahankan _poker face_ andalannya.

"Aku memang tak berniat membantumu. Aku hanya ingin membantu _dia_."

"Jangan bercanda!" seruku agak keras. Serentak seisi kelas memandangku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa, Sakakibara- _san_?" tanya wali kelas padaku. Aku tersenyum gugup dan hanya menggeleng.

Kelas pun berlanjut seperti di sekolah pada umumnya sampai bel tanda istirahat berdering. Aku masih melihat punggung Misaki yang kecil duduk tenang di depanku. Perkataannya tadi masih mengganggu pikiranku. Hei, siapa yang tidak kaget jika diberi tahu 'sesosok makhluk' merindukanmu?

"Misaki, bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?" tanyaku pelan dengan posisi masih duduk di bangku, sementara Misaki tetap membelakangiku.

"Lupakan itu Sakakibara- _kun_." suara Misaki tetap terdengar datar, "hanya saja aku berharap kau tidak membuat _dia_ kecewa." Lanjutnya.

Aku menggeleng pelan, tidak mengerti.

* * *

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, eh?" kutoleh ke asal suara yang menegurku itu. Ah, Naoya. Ia ikut bersandar di pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Memang saat istirahat aku lebih suka ke atap sekolah daripada berdiam diri di kelas.

"Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?" ucapku berbohong, kualihkan pandanganku ke langit yang kelabu.

'Mendungnya gelap sekali.' batinku.

"Kau tahu, kau tak pandai berbohong." balasnya malas. Aku tersenyum kaku.

"Jadi apa yang mengganggu kepala kosongmu itu?" tanyanya lagi. Pelototan mataku agaknya membuat dia nyengir kecil dan bergumam 'maaf'.

Aku tak tahu kalau Naoya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata sinis macam tadi.

"Apa kau percaya arwah seseorang yang belum tenang bisa mengganggu manusia?" tanyaku serius. Sudah kuduga, Naoya malah menertawakanku.

"Lihat, kau hanya mau menertawaiku." ucapku kesal. Tawa Naoya pun mengecil, diiringi hawa di sekitar kami yang berubah. Aku merasa tak nyaman, tapi segera kualihkan perasaan tak enakku.

"Hmph—maaf, haha, tidak ... maksudku, mungkin saja _dia_ ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu?" jawab Naoya setengah bercanda.

"Menyampaikan sesuatu bagaimana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Entahlah, mana mungkin aku mengetahuinya, kan." Jawab Naoya pendek. Aku pun mendengus kesal, tidak puas dengan jawabannya. Aku tak tahu kalau Naoya menyeringai kecil di sampingku.

"Ya, ya, kau menang. Ayo kembali ke kelas." ucapku sambil melangkah meninggalkan atap sekolah. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Kulihat dari ujung mata, Naoya mengekor di belakangku. Dan saat aku mengalihkan pandangan ke depan, aku dikejutkan oleh sesosok ... err—sosok yang sama saat kulihat saat berada di kelas.

"AH!?" aku terkesiap. Tubuhku limbung dan terjatuh ke belakang. Sosok itu berdiri—atau mungkin melayang di dekat pintu atap. Naoya menghilang. Keringat dingin menguar dari pori-pori kulitku, aku mati rasa. Aku ingin berteriak, tapi sosok di kejauhan itu serasa memegang kendali atas gerakanku.

Mataku makin membulat saat sosok itu mulai mendekatiku. Aku hanya dapat menutup mata, setelah beberapa detik, aku pun membuka kelopak mataku. Sosok itu menghilang. Bagai tersihir dan seluruh tenagaku pulih, aku bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu. Saat kuraih gagang pintu, hawa dingin itu kembali. Saat aku sadar, sosok itu tepat di belakangku.

"Kou ... ichi– _kun_."

* * *

Aku seketika terbangun. Sekali lagi, aku bermimpi tentang orang yang memanggilku. Tapi kali ini sosok itu terlihat begitu jelas. Aku memijit pelipisku, ah, ternyata masih di sekolah. Aku tertidur selama jam pelajaran. Dan ketika kurasa hawa dingin yang menusuk dan aroma basah menyergap indera penciumanku, kuasumsikan kalau saat ini sedang turun hujan.

"Sudah selesai bermimpi?"

Aku mendongak dan menemukan Misaki sedang duduk di depanku, masih setia dengan posisi memunggungiku.

"Kau belum pulang?" aku berusaha mengindahkan pusing di kepalaku dan membereskan barang-barang, bersiap pulang ke rumah.

"Kau tak lihat di luar sedang hujan deras?" ucap Misaki yang langsung menyadarkanku lagi.

"Hujannya sangat deras." gumamku setelah melihat ke jendela kelas. Aku melirik jam tanganku. Pukul empat sore. Keadaan ini sangat sempurna untuk membuat kakek dan nenekku khawatir.

"Jadi apa yang _dia_ sampaikan padamu?" tanya Misaki tiba-tiba. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan darimana-kau-tahu.

"Misaki, beritahu aku apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku tidak mengerti dengan mimpi-mimpiku akhir-akhir ini." Ucapku agak geram. Misaki tahu sesuatu dan dia tak bercerita padaku.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Kau ingat tragedi kelas 3-3?" tanya Misaki, tetap memunggungiku. Aku menarik kursi di sebelahnya dan duduk di situ.

"Bagaimana bisa aku lupa." jawabku lemah. Tragedi yang sangat menyeramkan, nyawa teman-temanku yang melayang secara beruntutan bukanlah hal yang mudah dilupakan.

"Kau ingat Akazawa?" tanya Misaki lagi, ia menghadap padaku. Aku menatapnya, tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Akazawa- _san_? T-tentu saja!" ucapku dengan nada meninggi. Misaki menatapku datar, ia pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

" _Dia_ ingin menemuimu, _dia_ sedang berusaha sebisanya." Lanjut Misaki. Aku terdiam. Aku mengerti Misaki tidak bercanda. Suasana kembali mencekam, udara ruang kelas ini menyesakkan bagiku.

Akazawa Izumi. Salah satu korban tragedi kelas 3-3. Orang yang tak dapat kuselamatkan walau ia tepat di depan mataku. Kehilangannya adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan. Karena dia berbeda. Gadis yang pernah kutemui sebelum tragedi kelas 3-3. Akazawa- _san_ ... hanya Akazawa- _san_ , aku tak pernah bisa mendeskripsikan perasaanku kepadanya.

'Dan dia ingin menemuiku?'

"Kalau kau mau membantunya bertemu denganmu, kau harus bersinggungan dengan dunia roh." Ujar Misaki.

"Ya, beritahu aku bagaimana cara menemuinya." Jawabku tegas. Aku akan mendengarkan Akazawa- _san_ lagi, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Misaki tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tahu kau akan melakukannya."

"Ya, untuk menembus kesalahanku dua tahun lalu."

"Kau suka padanya." Aku membulatkan mata.

"Apa?" ucapku tak jelas. Aku memang ingin menembus kesalahanku dua tahun lalu karena tak dapat menyelamatkan Akazawa- _san_ , bukan berarti aku menyukainya kan?

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau pulang. Aku yang akan mengatur semuanya. Kau tinggal menyiapkan mental dan fisikmu untuk bersinggungan dengan dunia _mereka_." Kata Misaki yang sudah berdiri. Sontak, aku pun mengikuti gerakannya.

"Hujan sudah berhenti, kau mau pulang?" tanyanya padaku. Aku tersenyum menanggapinya dan kujawab, "Iya."

 **.**

Beberapa hari kemudian kulewati dengan gelisah, mimpi-mimpi tentang Akazawa- _san_ yang memanggilku masih tetap terjadi. Aku berusaha tetap tenang sampai hari ini.

"Bersiaplah, kalau kau memang yakin, datang ke rumahku malam nanti pukul sebelas. Kita akan menyiapkan semuanya." Bisik Misaki dari bangkunya saat aku melewatinya tadi pagi.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Di kediaman Misaki, duduk bersila dan masih memerhatikan Misaki yang menyiapkan media perantaraku dengan Akazawa- _san_. Misaki berkata jika ibunya sedang memiliki urusan di luar kota.

Kulihat Misaki melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan tengah malam. Kali ini ia tak memakai penutup mata sehingga memperlihatkan mata hijaunya yang mempunyai kekuatan supranatural.

"Kita tunggu dua belas menit lagi. Kau coba bawa ini." Ucap Misaki sambil menyodorkan bungkusan putih kusam dan kotor yang diikat dengan kain merah darah aneh.

"Apa isinya? Dan untuk apa ini?" tanyaku sambil mencoba membuka bungkusan tersebut. Misaki langsung memukul tanganku. Aku mendelik kepada gadis datar di depanku.

"Jangan dibuka, itu garam. Gunakanlah di saat yang menurutmu sangat mendesak. Kurasa kau tahu maksudku." jelas Misaki yang sedang berusaha menata dua belas batang lilin sedemikian rupa. Lilin-lilin itu disusun mengelilingiku. Aku hanya diam, pikiranku melayang berusaha menerka apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Darahku berdesir, bulu kuduk pun merinding. Suasana ini benar-benar mistis bagiku yang merupakan penyuka misteri.

Kulihat Misaki mengeluarkan dadu-dadu yang berisi huruf alfabet dari sebuah kotak kecil yang usang. Aku semakin tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya aku bisa menemui Akazawa- _san_ dengan ide yang agak aneh dari temanku ini.

"Kau diam dan konsentrasi saja memikirkan Akazawa- _san_. Sebentar lagi akan kita mulai." ucap Misaki sambil menata dadu, sebuah jam pasir, dan sesuatu yang aku tak tahu namanya. Yang pasti itu mirip sebuah jam dengan jarum besar di depannya.

"Kita mulai, Sakakibara- _kun_." tegas Misaki setelah menghidupkan semua lilin di sekitarku. Ia menggenggam dadu-dadu alfabet itu, menggoyangkannya sebentar sambil bergumam, "Akazawa. Jawab aku, apa kau di sana, Akazawa?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, dengan gerakan cepat Misaki melemparkan semua dadunya di dekat barisan lilin yang mengelilingiku. Aku terkejut begitu melihat huruf yang berada di atas dua buah dadu yang entah kenapa bisa berderet rapi sedangkan dadu-dadu lain seolah menjauhinya.

 **YA**

Misaki kembali mengumpulkan dadunya dengan wajah dingin dan menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya lagi. Aku berusaha berkonsentrasi pada Akazawa- _san_. Misaki pernah mengatakan kalau itu akan memperbesar peluangku berkomunikasi dengan Akazawa- _san_.

"Bagaimana cara kita menemuimu, Akazawa?" tanya Misaki, entah pada siapa. Misaki pun melemparkan dadu itu dan membentuk sederet dadu yang sepertinya bergerak secara misterius.

 **KELAS**

Angin malam tiba-tiba masuk ke rumah Misaki, bertabrakan dengan jendela rumahnya yang terkunci rapat. Aku mengalihkan pandangan. Api lilin di sekitarku bergerak tak tentu. Aura-aura tak bersahabat mulai mengerubungi ruangan ini.

"Misaki—"

"Diam di tempatmu, Sakakibara- _kun_." Aku tak punya pilihan lain kecuali menurut.

"Kelas mana maksudmu, Akazawa?" Misaki kembali mengulang kegiatannya tadi—melempar dadu.

Berbeda dengan yang tadi, lemparan dadu itu tak menghasilkan kata apapun. Kulihat Misaki menarik napas dalam, dan kembali mengajukan pertanyaan. Aku pun berusaha konsentrasi pada Akazawa- _san_.

"Jawab aku Akazawa. Kelas mana yang kau maksud? Apakah kelas 3-3?" ulang Misaki. Ia pun melemparkan dadu-dadu itu. Angin kembali menghembus lilin-lilin di sekitarku. Menggoyangkan lampu gantung yang Misaki matikan sehingga menimbulkan suara yang membuatku merinding.

 **YA**

Sepersekian detik setelah kubaca dadu itu, angin menghembus semua lilin hingga mati. Gelap. Misaki mendecih pelan. Aku hendak berdiri tetapi suara Misaki mencegahku lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucapnya seolah tahu yang akan kulakukan. Misaki kemudian menghidupkan senter dan langsung menyalakan saklar lampu di ruangan itu. Aku menghela napas lega.

"Sekarang kau tahu di mana harus menemuinya, kan?" tanya Misaki padaku. Aku berdiri menghampirinya.

"Ya. Kapan kita akan menemui Akazawa- _san_?" tanyaku sambil memasukkan bungkusan garam ke saku celanaku. Misaki melipat satu tangannya, sedangkan satu tangan lainnya mengelus dagu.

"Sekarang. Setelah kupikir-pikir, koneksi kita sangat lemah tadi. Jadi sebaiknya kita segera menemuinya." Kata Misaki sambil membereskan lilin-lilin itu dengan cepat. Aku pun membantunya membereskan. Ia juga memasukkan beberapa barang aneh ke tasnya.

Aku bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Misaki mau membantu Akazawa- _san_ bertemu denganku? Selama yang kutahu, Misaki sama sekali tak pernah peduli dengan urusan orang lain. Ah, tapi apa peduliku. Saat ini hatiku berkata bahwa aku harus bertemu Akazawa-san.

Aku mengikuti langkah cepat Misaki menuju SMP Yomikita. Ternyata seperti dugaanku, gerbang sekolah tidak pernah dikunci atau dijaga. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak rumor dan kejadian aneh yang menimpa para penjaga malam di SMP ini.

Kufokuskan pandanganku ke depan sambil menyoroti jalan dengan senter yang kubawa. Misaki tanpa kesulitan memasuki gedung sekolah dengan mencongkel kusen jendela yang tampak lapuk. Di mataku saat ini, Misaki terlihat sebagai pemandu wisata—pemandu wisata alam gaib tepatnya.

"Misaki, kelas 3-3 belok ke sini." Ucapku memperingatkan. Namun Misaki hanya menoleh sebentar. Tatapan dinginnya yang seolah berkata akulah-yang-lebih-tahu membuatku tetap diam mengikutinya.

Beberapa saat berjalan dengan penerangan yang seadanya membuatku sadar. Tujuan Misaki bukanlah kelas 3-3 yang pernah kami tempati tetapi kelas 3-3 yang dulu, tempat di mana kami menemukan rekaman bagaimana cara menghentikan tragedi mengerikan itu.

"Misaki, benarkah kita akan menemui Akazawa-san di kelas 3-3 yang dulu?" tanyaku sambil menyamakan langkah dengannya. Misaki tak memandangku.

"Peluang keberhasilannya lebih besar, tapi resikonya juga besar."

Aku mengerutkan dahi, "Maksudmu?"

"Akan banyak roh tidak tenang yang mengganggumu nanti. Jadi apa kau masih mau?" Misaki menarik ujung bibirnya sekilas, berusaha membuatku percaya kata-katanya. Namun aku mengangguk mantap.

"Aku pasti akan menemui Akazawa- _san_ dan kembali lagi dengan selamat." Ucapku tegas. Heh, darimana aku belajar tentang ketegasan?

"Baiklah." Misaki mendorong pintu reyot mantan kelas 3-3. Deritan panjang yang tak terelakan, mendandakan pintu ini benar-benar tak pernah disentuh manusia. Aku memantapkan hati sekali lagi dan mengikuti Misaki.

Misaki membersihkan sekilas lantai kayu dan menata empat lilin di hadapannya. Kemudian kulihat ia sibuk mengeluarkan barang dari tas kumalnya. Sebuah ... jam pasir lagi? Dan jam aneh tadi. Aku masih tidak mengerti.

Kududukkan diri di depan gadis pucat itu. Ia dengan sigap menaruh jam pasirnya, menyalakan keempat lilin dan mengarahkan jam kecil aneh ke hadapanku.

"Perhatikan jarum ini." Perintah Misaki padaku setelah ia membuat jarum besar itu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Aku mengangguk dan mencoba berkonsentrasi menatap jarum yang bergerak.

"Konsentrasi dan masuki alam bawah sadarmu." Desisnya. Aku menarik dan menghembuskan napas perlahan. Dengan pasti keadaan di sekitarku mulai mengabur. Misaki yang tadinya di hadapanku juga ikut mengabur. Aku berusaha tenang dan berkonsentrasi dengan sosok Akazawa- _san_ yang selalu muncul dalam mimpiku.

* * *

Suasana mencekam di mantan kelas 3-3 tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku seperti terhisap ke dimensi yang berbeda. Aku memejamkan mata, namun setelah beberapa saat kurasakan cahaya terang menusuk kelopak mataku, kugunakan lengan untuk menutupi mataku. Sungguh, aku benci cahaya terang.

Perlahan cahaya terang itu melembut. Secara tak sadar aku pun menurunkan lengan dan membuka mataku. Aku terhenyak. Tempat ini tak asing lagi untukku.

 _Tempat ini, villa_ tempat kami—murid kelas 3-3 menginap saat mengadakan acara doa bersama di kuil itu.

Mengusir kekagetanku, aku berusaha melangkahkan kakiku yang terasa berat. Ya, ini bukan dimensiku. Aku berada di dimensi tempat makhluk tak kasat mata berada. Aku pun menajamkan pengelihatan. Kudorong pintu besar _villa_ yang sudah tua ini. Aku pun masuk dan langsung berhadapan dengan aula kosong.

Ralat, tidak kosong. Kulihat sosok lelaki berpakaian lusuh dan bertopi jerami duduk di pojok aula. Ia membelakangiku. Aku berusaha tak menimbulkan suara dan mendekatinya. Entah apa yang mendorongku untuk mendekati sosok yang tak kukenal ini. Lelaki itu menunduk—seperti masih sibuk dengan sesuatu yang ia pegang.

Saat jarakku hanya selangkah di belakangnya, lelaki itu menoleh ke arahku tiba-tiba. Matanya melotot kepadaku. Aku membelalakkan mata. Lelaki itu memegang gergaji besi dan yang ia gergaji adalah kakinya sendiri. Darah yang tampak menghitam berceceran di sekitarnya. Napasku tertahan dan aku berlari meninggalkan lelaki itu ke lantai dua.

"H—hah, hah!" napasku tersengal, aku menyandarkan punggung ke tembok _villa._ Keringat dingin mulai berkejaran di sekitar pelipisku. Acara mengatur napasku terganggu tiba-tiba oleh bau anyir yang menusuk hidung. Aku sontak menutup hidung, perutku mual. Namun saat aku merasa baju bagian belakangku basah, aku menghadap ke tembok. Lagi-lagi aku dikejutkan dengan darah segar yang merembes di tembok itu.

"Huah!" aku terlonjak seketika dan kembali bangkit berlari.

"Akazawa- _san_ , di mana kau!" desisku di tengah-tengah lari. Namun aku kembali berhenti saat mencapai ujung lorong. Di depanku, ada sebuah pintu.

"Kouichi- _kun_." Mataku membulat saat mendengar suara ini. Suara ini … tak salah lagi!

"Akazawa- _san_!" dengan tak sabar, aku membuka pintu di depanku. Namun jantungku serasa berhenti akibat pemandangan di depanku.

Akazawa- _san_ , dengan pakaian seragam SMP Miyaji, sedang berdiri di atas beranda. Ia membelakangiku sambil merentangkan tangan. Otakku mengasumsikan bahwa dia akan melompat dari lantai dua.

" _Sayounara_ , Kouichi- _kun_."

"Berhenti, Akazawa- _san_!" Aku berusaha menjangkaunya. Dengan mataku sendiri, aku pernah menyaksikan kematian Akazawa- _san_ yang meninggalkan lubang besar di hatiku. Dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terulang lagi.

"Akazawa- _san_! Aku melompat ke arahnya, tanganku terjulur semampuku untuk meraih Akazawa- _san_. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak mau tragedi itu terjadi lagi tepat di depan mataku!

"Kouichi- _kun_?"

Kubuka mataku untuk mencari arah suara tadi. Benarkah Akazawa- _san_? Kurasakan salah satu lenganku menahan beban yang berat. Aku juga merasakan tangan kecil yang dingin di genggamanku.

"Akazawa- _san_? Kau kah itu?" aku masih belum menguasai keterkejutanku. Namun secara naluri, aku menarik sosok yang menjadi sumber tarikan di lenganku. Saat kulihat helaian rambut marun yang pucat, hatiku menghangat. Akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya. Akazawa Izumi, yang selama ini gagal kulindungi.

Setelah menarik dan membimbingnya duduk di beranda, aku memposisikan diri duduk di sebelahnya. Kulirik Akazawa- _san_ yang masih diam—ia menekuk lutut dan menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hei." Panggilku pelan. Kuamati gadis di sebelahku dari ujung mata. Masih dengan rambut marun pucat panjangnya yang diikat dua dengan pita biru tua. Masih terbalut seragam sekolah kami yang dulu. Semua masih sama persis dengan Akazawa Izumi yang kulihat terakhir kalinya.

"Aka—"

"Kouichi- _kun_." Ucapnya pelan. Ah, suara ini. Benar-benar persis dengan suara yang akhir-akhir ini mendatangi mimpiku. Jadi dia benar-benar Akazawa- _san_ yang kucari.

"Ya, Akazawa- _san_?" jawabku dengan senyum yang semampu mungkin kuperlihatkan padanya. Aku berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya dan meminta maaf atas apa yang telah menimpanya di masa lalu. Aku mengepalkan tanganku hingga memucat. Semuanya adalah kesalahanku.

Kudengar Akazawa- _san_ menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Teratur, masih seperti dia yang kukenal.

"Dengar, aku tidak punya waktu lama." Bisiknya. Aku pun menoleh ke arahnya dan mata kami bertemu. Aku bisa melihat ketenangan dan kerinduan di kedua mata Akazawa- _san_ yang membuatku bungkam.

Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, "Pertama, terima kasih karena kau mau memenuhi permintaan konyolku dan sampaikan terima kasihku juga untuk Misaki Mei. Dia telah membantumu, kan?" senyum kecil dapat kutangkap jelas walaupun hanya sebentar.

"Kedua, semua yang menimpaku dan teman-teman kita di kelas 3-3 bukanlah salahmu, salahku, atau siapapun. Itu hanyalah fenomena yang takkan bisa kita jangkau dengan nalar. Jadi, jalanilah hidupmu sebaik mungkin, Kouichi- _kun_." Lanjutnya. Aku hanya bisa terpaku menatapnya, bahkan mencerna perkataannya menjadi susah kulakukan hanya karena keberadaannya di dekatku.

Akazawa- _san_ mengambil jeda yang agak lama sampai ia melanjutkan, "Terakhir, jadilah dirimu sendiri Kouichi- _kun_. Dan ketahuilah, aku akan selalu di sini." Salah satu telapak tangannya menyentuh dadaku. Ia tersenyum sekilas—sangat khas dengan dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kouichi- _kun_." Ucapannya sukses membuatku membulatkan mata. Namun tatapan matanya itu, membuatku mengembangkan senyum yang belum pernah kutunjukkan kepada siapapun.

"Aku juga, Akazawa- _san_." Jawabku mantap. Aku menggenggam telapak tangannya yang masih berada di dadaku. Tangannya, dingin.

Akazawa- _san_ hanya menarik ujung bibirnya sekilas.

"Kalau begitu, lupakan aku dan lanjutkan hidupmu, Kouichi- _kun_."

'Tidak akan.' Batinku menyela.

"Ingatlah, aku akan selalu berada di sini, di hatimu Kouichi- _kun_."

Akazawa- _san_ mengucapkan hal itu dengan senyum. Seketika pula tangannya yang kugenggam menghilang. Sekelilingku mengabur, hingga lama kelamaan berubah menjadi putih seutuhnya.

"AKAZAWA- _SAN_!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana, Sakakibara- _kun_? Sudah mengetahui semuanya?" suara dingin Misaki menyadarkanku. Aku mengedipkan mata beberapa kali untuk mengumpulkan kesadaranku.

Tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak menyentuh dadaku yang terasa hangat. Aku menunduk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, aku telah mengetahuinya." Balasku pada Misaki. Misaki hanya tersenyum sekilas tanpa kuketahui.

"Aku telah mengetahui kalau kau ada di sini, Akazawa- _san_." Bisikku, entah kepada siapa.

* * *

 _ **fin…**_

 _ **note 1:**_ fanfiksi ini sudah lama sekali terkubur di PC saya dan baru bisa diselesaikan sekarang dengan ngebut selama 3 jam (diselingi hal-hal lain juga) jadi ampuni saya jika banyak typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan plus maksa, aneh, feelnya kurang atau apapun *teguk racun*

 _ **note2:**_ saya sendiri kaget dengan jumlah wordsnya padahal mau buat ficlet. fic ini juga merupakan hasil kemasoan saya karena pair ini ;33 *digorok*

 _ **note 3:**_ salam kenal penghuni fandom Another!

 _ **so, mind to review?**_


End file.
